Survivor: North Shore
}} , | seasonrun = June 21, 2019 - July 24, 2019 | episodes = 15 | days = 34 | survivors = 18 | winner = Spaz | runnerup = Quincy Nemi | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Andrea ( ) Bray ( ) Daniel ( ) Morgan ( ) Quincy ( ) }}'Survivor: North Shore', also known as 'Survivor: North Shore — Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, is the fourteenth season of RSurvivor. At the beginning of the season, the Jocks tribe was absorbed, resulting in a pagonging come the merge. However, the majority alliance consisting of solely Nerds tribe members crumbled, allowing Jeeven, Quincy, and Danny to move further in the game. Spaz ended up wining the season in a 5-2-0 jury vote over Quincy and Nemi respectively. Production This season, applications were sent out and anyone who was interested in applying was able to apply for a spot on the season. Rob chose from the pool of applicants who would be allowed to compete. Twists/Changes * '''Returning Players: On each of the starting tribes, a contestant eliminated pre-jury from their original season would captain their new tribe. * Three Starting Tribes: The season would start out with three starting tribes rather than the standard two. ** Tribe Absorption: On Day 10, the tribe lost the challenge. As a result, the four remaining members of the tribe were randomly shuffled onto the other two tribes. * Final Three with a Jury of Seven: Rather than the standard Final Two facing a jury of seven, there would be the standard jury of seven but they would face a Final Three instead. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Players had to complete a series of tasks which would turn them into a "Mean Girl". The idol could only be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. ** Super Idol: If two normal idols were combined, they could become one super idol. This was an idol that was able to be played after the votes were read. * Extra Vote: A castaway had the option to cast an extra vote at Tribal Council. * '''Vote Block: '''This allows one castaway to secretly block another castaway from casting a vote. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season began being divided into tribes based on a certain quality that everyone has: brains (Nerds), brawn (Jocks), or beauty (Plastics). They were surprised with three Returning Players as captains: Bray, Naptime, and Brody respectively. The Plastics were a mess from the start with tribal divisions forming instantly. The Jocks had trouble uniting and it did not help when Robby became a Mean Girl in order to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. This led to his elimination with the idol in his pocket. Over on the Brains tribe, Bray had formed a majority alliance and found the idol. The Mean Girls idol hunt lead to chaos on the beauty tribe with Andrea completing the tasks. She used the tasks to flip the tribe, putting Brody at the bottom. The Jocks tribe got dissolved and the Jocks were left grasping for anything. Daniel and Quincy were lucky to be on the winning side of things where as Anthony and Coop went to the dysfunctional losing tribe. Coop was bullied out of the game by the Plastics with Anthony to follow before the eventual merge came. At the merge, the Nerds had the numbers advantage but a cross tribal alliance consisting of Bray, Morgan, Daniel, Quincy, Andrea, and Danny was formed but quickly turned on as part of the pagonging. Spaz found the merge idol. Between Bray and Spaz's idols, they now had the potential of a super idol. This made the Nerd Stronghold even stronger with the brawns and beauties being pagonged cycle after cycle. Spaz saw this but he did not see a path to victory for himself so he flipped on the brains. He gave his idol to Quincy in order to trick them but the plan never fell through meaning Quincy had the only idol left in the game. Quincy used this to blackmail Spaz all game. Meanwhile, Jeeven and Danny were plucking along as the underdogs within the underdogs. At the Final Tribal Council, Quincy sided with Spaz and Nemi to cut Jeeven, thinking he would be able to defeat Spaz but unfortunately for him that was not the case. Spaz defeated Quincy 5-2-0. Jeeven won the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Trivia * Shyla designed this logo for this season. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Survivor: North Shore